1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for reducing a disclination.
2. Related Art
Originally, a liquid crystal panel is configured to control an alignment state of liquid crystal molecules using an electric field between a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode in a pixel. However, in a high definition liquid crystal panel, for example, the distance between the pixels adjacent to each other becomes shorter, an electric field between the pixel electrodes of the two pixels (lateral electric field) is generated, and hence there may be a case where a so-called disclination occurs in which the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in an unintended direction. The occurrence of the disclination causes a display quality of the liquid crystal panel to deteriorate. JP-A-2009-25417, JP-A-2009-104053, JP-A-2009-104055, JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2009-237524 disclose technologies for suppressing the occurrence of the disclination.
When a correction to suppress a disclination is performed, depending on how to choose a pixel to be corrected, there has been cases of a discrepancy between whether or not the correction is necessary and whether or not the correction is actually performed.